


magnets (where you go, i go)

by posieau



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posieau/pseuds/posieau
Summary: push and pull, give and take. loving josie saltzman is like dancing in the dark.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Jed & Penelope Park, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	magnets (where you go, i go)

**Author's Note:**

> i miss them :/

“I swear to god if one more person asks me about the deal, I’m gonna lose my mind.”

The sound of a slamming locker follows the exclamation, and Penelope rests her head against it, eyes closing in exhaustion. 

“I mean, can you blame them? This news is bigger than when Jed mooned the news cameras during that canned food drive last month.” Hope remarks through stifled snickers, only because she can tell her friend is… delicate.

The older girl groans. “There is nothing more in this world I want than to not be related to him.” 

“I am literally right here.” Penelope only slightly opens her eyes to an annoyed Jed and feigns annoyance. She flashes a grin, “I _know_. This is your cue to leave.” 

Jed rolls his eyes and pushes off the lockers, flashing his cousin a suggestive finger as he walks away, “Already gone” He snips back, leaving to find his friends. Penelope’s tired gaze follows him before she catches the stare of a familiar concerned set, no doubt having had seen Penelope’s frustrated demeanor. She barely registers Hope beginning to rant about her physics homework.

Despite the obvious worry painted on the other girl’s face, the stretching elastic around her heart loosens, and she lets out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She sends a small reassuring smile before blowing her an obnoxious kiss. 

Her girlfriend rolls her eyes, not able to hide the smile that’s danced its way onto her face. A small and simple trade of smiles ensues, a familiar exchange so warm it feels like an age long tradition. 

“Hello? Earth to Penelope.” Hope waves a hand in front of her face with a bored tone, “If you could stop drooling over your girlfriend for half a second, that would be great.”

It’s Penelope’s turn to roll her eyes, smile only growing a little wider. She spares a glance back in the other direction to catch the blush her girlfriend is sporting from getting teased by her friends. 

She turned back to her friend with an only slightly apologetic grin. “What was the question, Mikaelson?” 

The shorter girl huffs, “I _said_ that you still have time to decide. Even if the choice is obvious.” 

“ _Why_ does everyone keep saying that? Am I the only one here who doesn’t know how the rest of my life is gonna be laid out?” 

“It looks to be that way, yeah. Where the fuck is my textbook?”

Without needing to open her now resting eyes, Penelope taps the book in Hope’s hand. 

“Dude, you need to loosen up. You’re gonna get in.” 

Hope only hums in response, too busy sifting through her backpack to make sure she has everything for her interview afterschool.

Gnawing on her lip and shifting her weight, Penelope reluctantly begins to speak again, “I just—California’s far, Hope. And it’s not like it’s a month or two, this is a whole lifetime of opportunities, ya know? I just don’t know if I can be away from—” she pauses in favor of not getting too emotional in a school hallway of all places, eyes shut once more.

Hope stalls her obsessive packing for a moment to sympathetically glance at her friend, too busy staring at a particularly questionable stain on the floor to notice anything. 

“I’d like to think you were going to say ‘my friends and family’ but I’m not blind. Or an idiot.” 

Opting not to answer, Penelope lets a heavy sigh out. Pushing off the wall, she opens her previously slammed locker in an attempt to busy her hands. Hope notices her avoidance and continues, her usual boisterous tone replaced with a quieter one, so as not to spook Penelope.

“Have you guys talked about it yet?” Her best friend stills, book in hand before resuming her packing. It’s not an answer, but it’s enough. “You won’t know anything until you ask her, P.” 

Idly thumbing through a copy of a worn book, the corner of her frown lifts slightly at the loopy heart drawn in the corner. She’s brought back to the present, and presses her lips into a thin line.

“I know, I know. I just—she’s already so stressed with scouts coming this week. It feels like there’s never gonna be a good time to bring it up.” She puts the book back in its respective place, “I don’t know, I’ll figure it out.” 

She startles at the long arms that wrap around her middle, a familiar scent overtaking her senses. 

“Figure what out?” 

Penelope leans back into the embrace, head leaning against the one now perched on her shoulder, eyes falling shut in relief despite what they were talking about not ten seconds ago. Relaxation takes over her body, all tension having left her shoulders before she hears Hope’s amused voice.

“Aaand that’s _my_ cue. See you at the game tonight, Pen?” The other girl only hums in response, too busy trying not to giggle at the breath tickling her neck. Hope shakes her head at the immediate effect they have on one another. Walking away, she calls over her shoulder, “Good luck tonight, Jo!” 

Josie lifts her head to call a thanks out to Hope’s retreating figure. Penelope closes her locker and turns in her arms, drawing the brunette’s attention back to her girlfriend. 

The shorter girl leans against the lockers, and Josie unconsciously takes a step forward, not wanting to lose the familiar warmth. Arms rest on the taller girl’s shoulders, and her hands rest on Penelope’s waist. 

Penelope muses at the fact that she’d never thought she’d be in one of _those_ couples. Always touching, whispering hushed conversations meant for no other ears besides their own, and so helplessly in love that it’s almost ridiculous. 

But here they are.

“You okay? You seem tired.” Josie’s fingers trace her jaw and cup her face, thumb running over the underside of Penelope’s eye. She leans into the touch, eyes closing on instinct. 

“Just tired is all. I could use a break from people after today.” Penelope smiles at Josie’s pout, leaning in for a quick kiss, because how could she not? There’s something about her girlfriend that makes everything a little more bearable. 

The stares and whispers that have been following her all day fade to background noise when she looks at Josie’s warm eyes, when she feels her soft hands, and hears her smooth voice. In their two years of going out, Penelope’s tried figuring out just what it is about the taller girl that makes everything so much… brighter. 

She thinks it might have something to do with the way Josie scrunches her nose when it itches, the way she flinches at the sound of thunder, or how she sings when she thinks Penelope’s sleeping. She sometimes wonders how she managed to survive without having had Josie in her life.

At the thought, her heart sinks and the natural ‘josie smile’ falters. Josie notices and has a question on the tip of her tongue, but the bell beats her to it. 

Head tilting back to lightly hit the lockers again, Penelope takes an exaggerated deep breath and expels a loud groan in the emptying hallway. Josie rolls her eyes and presses a kiss to the underside of her jaw before pulling at their now joined hands.

“Come on, mopey. Spanish isn’t gonna take itself.” Penelope lets herself be dragged, a cheeky smile on her face.

“Por supuesto, mi amor.” 

“Oh, so _now_ you know Spanish.”

“Tu eres _muy_ caliente.” 

“Oh my god.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think! comments are really really helpful!
> 
> bother on on twitter @malabryant


End file.
